


Нет повести монстрячнее на свете...

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Frankenstein!Moran, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки на Хэллоуин-фест: Голем/Франкенштейн(Моран). Лучший киллер встречает Франкенштейна. Как убить того, кто давно мертв?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет повести монстрячнее на свете...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мат, упоминание некрофилии, сплошной ПОВ от первого лица.

  
_Данный текст мог бы быть обнаружен в мусорной корзине под столом главного редактора The Sun._   
_К сожалению, уборщица работает слишком оперативно._   


Бессмертие души, рай, ад — эта белиберда меня не интересовала лет двести. Фактически с рождения. Я гребаный агностик, фигурально выражаясь. Побывал на том свете всеми частями тела, и рад бы сказать что-то вроде "Узрел он Господа, но Господь отвернулся от него…" Бред. Нихрена я не узрел. Помню — молния, свет, треск, лежу на каком-то столе, примотан ремнями, а сверху склоняется хмырь в прорезиненном костюме и безумно ржет. Ну не придурок ли? Вот и я так подумал. Я в то время, правда, еще не знал слово "придурок", но мысль была четкая. А теперь, двести лет спустя, в черепушке заскреблось: может, наверху все-таки кто-нибудь есть? Кто-нибудь с недоразвитым сортирным чувством юмора. Хотя я не в претензии, пусть так и запишет в свою маленькую недоразвитую записную книжечку и засунет ее… куда подальше. Фигурально выражаясь.

Вообще-то я хотел стать балериной. Видали когда-нибудь двухметровую балерину с типом фигуры "шкаф" и легкой раскоординированностью движений? Ага, и я не видал. Так что хватит гнать пургу про свободный выбор профессии. Нет, может, из меня бы и вышла балерина. Очень странная. Я до сих пор иногда танцую со шваброй. Но лучше быть охрененным киллером, чем хреновой балериной. Правда, и тут свои заморочки: от меня приборы перегорают, компас чудит. Ходячая электромагнитная аномалия. Приходится действовать по-старинке, нож и голые руки — лучшее оружие. Короче, фигня этот ваш прогресс. Гении ваши — Теслы, Эйнштейны — тоже. Вот доктор Виктор был, что и говорить, гений, только ебнутый на всю голову. Мой нынешний работодатель на него смахивает. Правда, того я сам прикончил — из жалости, а этот, видимо, без меня справится. И прихватит с собой тучу народу. Чтоб не скучать. Энергичный подход, одобряю.

А так босс смешной. Непредсказуемый.

Вызывает меня как-то и говорит: слушай, тигр, есть один парень — Голем, тоже киллер экстра-класса. Не хочу огорчать, но этому парню тебя заказали. А я смотрю на него и думаю: ведь сам же заказал, ей-богу, рубильником клянусь. Босс, видимо, мой взгляд правильно истолковал, отодвинулся на пару метров и давай сыпать комплиментами: да ты самый лучший, да ему до тебя как до луны, да сам посмотри досье. Я посмотрел. Ну что, близко оказалось до луны. Прямо рукой подать.

Недели три мы плясали друг вокруг друга как жирафы на пуантах. Присматривались, примеривались. А когда дошло до дела… Пытаюсь пробить ребра — кисть ломается, ребра целехонькие. Как, ебать его три раза через забор, это возможно?! Нормальный человек бы уже давно откинулся! Да там, похоже, и ребер-то нет, сплошной каменный торс. Я сначала подумал — какого хрена? А потом понял. Дошло. Помаши ручкой собственной, мать ее, уникальности. Но какому еще придурку (кроме моего) могла стукнуть в дурную башку мысль создать искусственного хомо идиотуса? Их же — вон, семь миллиардов вокруг, как тараканов. Нет бы что-нибудь полезное изобрести. Скрестить тостер с кварцевой лампой, например. Хрустящая корочка — у вас и у батона!

Влип я, короче. А этот, который как до луны, тоже что-то подозревать начал — фирменный удушающий приемчик подвел, я ведь в кислороде не нуждаюсь. Мутузили друг друга почти час, а потом он все-таки припер меня к стенке. Фигурально выражаясь.

Нахрен оторвал правую руку, зараза. Потом ногу. У меня болевой порог выше гребаного Эвереста, было скорее обидно, чем больно: обратно пришьют, не впервой, но кое-какие вещи бьют прямой наводкой по психике. Со страшной силой. Внешность для меня больная тема. Я даже когда просто по улице иду — тушуюсь, как девственница на первом свидании. Я за собой слежу так, что Катрин Денев утрется. А этот баклан берет и нахрен отрывает мне конечности! Еще и позвоночник об колено, заебись великолепно!

Конечно, я сделал вид, что отбросил копыта. А кто бы на моем месте не сделал? Когда терминатор убрался, я позвонил боссу. Слава рубильнику, что телефон во время драки не раздолбали, а то ползти бы мне милю до ближайшего автомата с ногой и рукой в зубах. Босс поорал, но помощь прислал сразу же. Заботливый. Потом глянул на меня и даже не стал слушать отчет: сначала, говорит, приведем тебя в порядок. А то непонятно, что и каким местом ты рассказываешь. Внимательный.

Штопала как обычно девочка из местного морга. Не знаю, кто она боссу, но девочка — конфетка, цветочек лилейный, а стежки делает просто… просто… крышу от таких стежков сносит, вот что. Жаль, у меня на живых не встает. А с трупами — никакого удовольствия: они лежат, ты отдуваешься. Я люблю, когда с огоньком, когда кровь кипит. Фигурально выражаясь. Кстати, насчет крови: как-то сошлись с одним упырем. Ох, чтоб меня разложило, вот это были ночи! Но надолго нас не хватило. Кровососы рефлекторно кусаются и холодные, как банка пива в морозилке. Я не про температуру тела, у самого сильно пониженная. Просто задалбливает, когда в тебе видят не человека, а объект для траха. Или для пропитания, как повезет. А с меня этого дерьма довольно — плавали, знаем. Я интереса хочу. Искренности. Я чертов сентиментальный кретин.

Да среди нас много таких. Сентиментальных. Знакомый болотный тролль, например, устроил у себя приют для адских гончих. Они иногда отбиваются от Дикой охоты и бродят по окрестностям, пока какой-нибудь засранец не подстрелит. Вот что им собака сделала? Подумаешь, светится в темноте! После ада еще не так засветишься. Одно слово — засранцы.

Этого любителя песиков я во время Второй мировой тащил со всем зверинцем через пол Европы, когда его любимое болото расхерачили бомбежкой. Пока приспосабливался к новому позвоночнику, решил его навестить. Кости, части тела — они как туфли: там трет, здесь жмет, тут не сгибается, а через недельку уже ничего, разносились. На болотах чертовски хороший климат, пока гостил, совсем оклемался. И выяснил кое-чего. Amat victoria curam, как говорится. Куй железо... нет, это не сюда.

У тролля связи в Праге, ему оттуда привозили гончих на реабилитацию. Он мне по секрету и сболтнул, что, мол, мало кто знает и все такое, но Голем — реально голем. Глиняный истукан, которого оживляют магией. Магией! И где здесь хренов технический прогресс? Хотя одна полезная штука в прогрессе есть — ну, после биотуалетов. Интернет. Пока я ломал глаза почерком Бен Бецалеля, попутно вспоминая иврит, тролль нашел рецепт в гугле.

И вот через пару недель стою я снова напротив ебаной шпалы: ручищи-лопаты, гляделки как у чучела аллигатора, и лысина сверкает под фонарями. Жуткая красотень. Где там у него надпись "Ameth"? На затылке или, может, на заднице? Придется раздевать. Как-то. А он тоже в ступоре: смотрит на меня по-крабьи и, главное, сволочь, не моргает. Не моргает ведь! Я говорю: что, клиенты раньше из мертвых не восставали? Ты не один такой неуязвимый, приятель, привыкай. Чего пялишься? Веки к глазницам приклеились? А этот фарш сурими вдруг возьми и зарыдай. Не то чтобы заметно — так, глаза заблестели. Но мне-то каково! Тошно стало, будто в дерьме извалялся: обидел, блин, человека ни за что ни про что. В жизни никого до слез не доводил, убивал сразу, милосердно, я же не садист какой-нибудь. А тут...

Слезинки-то он сморгнул, но видно же — стала нарывать старая рана, аж затрясся весь. Что с таким будешь делать. Бить его — рука не поднимается, как котенка пинать. Огромного такого лысого котенка с глазами аллигатора. Бесхвостого. Ну и что, что урод, я сам не красавец. Котята тоже бывают уродами, от этого они не перестают быть котятами. Их надо любить. Их надо больше любить, чем обычных милых пушистеньких мурчалок.

Стою, думаю обо всем этом, и прямо чувствую, как сердце кровью обливается (фигурально выражаясь; хотя сердце у меня точно есть, малышка из морга натыкалась, когда меняла позвоночник). Говорю: слушай, не хотел обидеть, рубильником клянусь. Ну прости дурака. Давай я тебя пивом угощу? Он, вроде, поспокойнее стал. Опустил ручищи, и смотрит, смотрит опять, душу вынимает. Я не выдержал. Много чего ему наговорил: и про котят, и про любовь, и про прогресс, к концу уже у самого были глаза на мокром месте. И тут он опять руку ко мне протягивает. Одну. Медленно, осторожно, ладонью вверх: мол, не бойся, пожалуйста, я зла не сделаю. Прикоснулся — меня как будто второй раз молнией шарахнуло. Второе, мать его, рождение. А он обводит шрамы на челюсти, большим пальцем поглаживает шею, нежно так, будто ребенок в ладошках цыпленка держит. Меня там, на месте, и повело. Комок в горле, сказать ничего не могу, только трусь об эту руку несчастную. Тогда он вторую присоединил — ласкает швы под ключицей, почти невесомо, словно я стеклянный. Охтыжбля. Пусть весь мир идет в задницу. Меня никогда так не трогали, едва не кончил от мысли, что кому-то действительно нравится это делать. А котенку с глазами аллигатора — нравится, ясно видно. Я осмелел и полез ему под рубашку. Кожа гладкая как зеркало, совсем без линий, ни пупка, ни сосков нет. Чувствую — он напрягся. Спрашиваю: что-то не так? Покажи, как тебе нравится. Он помотал головой и теснее прижался.

Это уже потом я выяснил, что ему противна та самая гладкость до трещин в труднодоступных местах. Комплексы. Психологическая травма, ага. Сошлись два ебнутых одиночества, один шрамов стесняется, второй наоборот... Да к черту, у всех есть свои шрамы. У кого-то снаружи, у кого-то — внутри. И слово на затылке у каждого имеется. Кстати, слово я потом нашел. Где — не скажу, гребаные вы извращенцы.

Зато скажу, что спереди и сзади у него все по образу и подобию. Не знаю, за каким шайтаном его там так точно воссоздавали, да и знать не хочу. Он не рассказывал. Он вообще не говорит, не вложили речь. Я чешу языком за двоих. Конечно, были и трудности. Первое время боялся мне навредить, обычные люди его порывов страсти не выдерживали. Ласковый. Мой глиняный болванчик. Мы это, ясное дело, преодолели. Потихоньку.

А через пару месяцев купили домик на хайгейтском кладбище, в приличном квартале. Там и живем до сих пор. Вот такая хренотень, ребятки. Может, мы для кого и монстры, но Шекспир бы за такой сюжет удавился.

**P.S.**   _Смею надеяться, что Вы великодушно простите моему возлюбленному партнеру некую экспрессивность стиля изложения вкупе с намеренным искажением литературного языка. Факты, упомянутые им в этом письме, переданы точно и безыскусно, доказательством чему могут послужить многочисленные показания очевидцев. Они будут предоставлены в Ваше полное распоряжение незамедлительно, если возникнет такая потребность._  


_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Оскар Джунджа (также известный как Голем)._

  



End file.
